How Sonic Boys Pick Up Their Ladies
by TheHopelessRomantic3
Summary: Today, some our precious Sonic boys show us how they pick up their special women - or, try to. {Drabble} (Shadamy, Silvaze, Sonally, Knuxouge, Taiream, slight/one-sided Chaream) *Debating on deleting this thing…*


**How Sonic Boys Pick Up Their Ladies**

* * *

><p>1. <em>Sonic<em>

"Hey Sally," Sonic winked at said female foxily, "wanna _feel_ what speed is like?"

She could only bury her face in her hands and let a not so quiet, "Dear Lord, help me," after his quick and abrupt statement.

* * *

><p>2. <em>Knuckles<em>

"Ha! Right. Okay. Not happening." Knuckles stubbornly turned away from the ivory beauty.

"Aw, Knuckie!" Rouge pouted, grabbing him from behind, nuzzling his neck, and wrapping a booted leg around one of his. "That _upsets_ me!"

He could only flail like a love struck idiot as she smirked into the crook of his neck. "G-GET OFF M-ME YOU CRAZY BAT!"

* * *

><p>3. <em>Tails<em>

"Uhh…" furiously blushed Tails. His palms became clammy inside his white working gloves as he almost dropped the daisies behind his back- he knew they were her favorites.

"Oh, Tails! Are you alright? You look like you've caught a terrible fever!" Cream exclaimed rather shyly when she pressed her soft and worn gloved hand to his forehead, increasing his blush further.

"N-no, I'm f-f-fine…" Tails gently swatted away her hand with his free one. "Just, ahh…" He then closed his eyes and forcefully pushed the daisies to her petite frame. Her startled look instantly turned into abash as she saw what was in his hand. Chocolate eyes widened and she blushed profusely, accepting the daisies.

"Th-Thank you Tails…" she barely whispers. Tails opened his eyes and smiles genuinely.

"I'm glad you like them. I know they are your favorites…" He says openly.

They both gaze into each other's eyes, getting lost in heat of the moment and the intensity and beauty of the other's exquisite pair-

"BOO! You call THAT romantic?! HA!" yelled a certain mischievous bee.

"Oh, SHUT UP CHARMY!" barked Tails, very out-of-character-like. He was very mad he ruined the moment and chased after the laughing, guiltless bee like a madman.

"SCREW YOU, YOU-"

* * *

><p>4. <em>Charmy<em>

"What up, Cream?" Charmy asked after he managed to lose Tails in one of his infamous goose-chases. He was currently floating upside down with soft smirk on his face.

"U-uh…" Cream stuttered still clutching the flowers to herself, desperately trying to disappear into them.

"Hey, Cream," Charmy lightly tapped her on the head, his smirk widened, "wanna go-"

He was painfully interrupted but a clear but faint, "No thank you."

The smirk instantly fell and Charmy went to a corner to cry at his 'cruel' rejection by the sweetest bunny around, but not before a he heard a certain familiar voice yell "YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE-"

* * *

><p>5. <em>Shadow<em>

Amy gave the dark and brooding hedgehog the most adorable look she could muster with her shining emerald green eyes.

When he sternly caught her eyes she found her answer before he even said- and said unwaveringly, might I add: "No."

"Aww…" Amy pouted, crossing her small arms.

* * *

><p>6. <em>Silver<em>

"AH! Silver! I _demand_ you put me down _this_ _instant_!" cried a terribly horrified and embarrassed Blaze, whose pale cheeks were as bright as her flames.

Silver, who had scooped her immediately into his arms bridal-style, innocently replied, "Did you read the title? I am merely demonstrating what the author has provoked."

Blaze buried her face in her gloved hands and shrieked, "That is not at all under _any_ circumstances what she meant!" She sighed afterward. Sometimes, and boy did she know, that he could be a little _too_ naive.

Silver raised a curious eyebrow. "It isn't?"

Oh God. "No Silver. Now kindly put me down."

"…Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, put me down."

"So, she meant what then? What other pick up is there?"

"Silver…"

"Is it like-"

"Silver…Put. Me. Down. _Now_."

"-a pun or-"

"Silver PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL _BURN_ _YOUR_ _QUILLS_ _OFF_!"

Silver instantly dropped the female and she regretted yelling as he had dropped her on an array of rocks.

"OW! That is _it_! Down or not, I'M BURNING YOUR QUILLS!" The otherwise easy going and calm princess yelled ferociously as fire ignited in her palms.

"NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL QUILLS!" He exclaimed shrieking girlishly.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The other Sonic boys could only sigh at poor naive Silver's terrible misfortune- and his idiocy (except Tails who was too busy strangling Charmy, and Charmy, who was too busy being strangled). Unfortunately, Silver saw them by-standing

Mortified, Silver yelled while _not _speedily running away from the pyro-kinetic cat, "You aren't gonna' _help_ _me_?!"

All of the others cooly (Shadow being flatly) responded, "Nope."

They only watched as Blaze threw deadly fireballs at the fleeing Silver into an ironically romantic sunset.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

"COME BACK HERE AND _LET_ _ME_ _KILL_ _YOU_!"

* * *

><p>"Well, how about that?" Sonic started, turning to face the others…<p>

…to see Tails strangling Charmy.

Sonic looked in horror at his best friend. Shadow saw his reaction and merely huffed.

"You didn't notice the screaming? He's been doing that for a couple of turns." Shadow stated without a drop of care.

Knuckles, who hadn't been paying attention whatsoever, gawked at the situation just as Sonic had at Shadow's explanation. However, instead of staying mortified, he burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Since when did Tails become _masculine_?! Bwahahahahaha!" Knuckles hollered as he was reduced to rolling around on the dirt floor holding his sides in as he practically laughed them out.

Sonic- instead of being heroic like he should have been all day- also dashed away alone into the romantic sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N**: Main focus seems to be on Silvaze I guess… but, whatever. I put more humor out in that one because I simply think the are one of the funniest couples that I love. I love Shadamy the most, but… we all see how that worked out. ;) No worries, I do happen to love Silvaze though. And, oh, Silver why you gotta be so naive? Eee, he has no hope in picking up other women- good thing he's got little miss calm and serious Blaze, heehee…but I do love Shadamy the most, still. And, aw, Shadow, why you gotta be like that to poor adorable Amy? ;) (Yes, I know winky face again.)

I kinda did the ordering a little randomly, but it is a little based on my favorite pairings and such. Sonally, being my 5th favorite, came first, followed by Knuxouge, then a tie between Taiream and Chaream (except I like Taiream slightly more). However, Shadamy is my favorite and Silvaze is my second favorite, but the puzzle prices fit this way anyway.

I guess that's the end of my ramble…I apologize if I bore you by rambling (heehee). I just wanted to clear that up with any readers, no matter how idiotic.

Oh well. Ramble over! TheHopelessRomantic3 is out! PEACE!


End file.
